StarDust Rose
by MzWameku
Summary: Lucy was betrayed by the people she thought where her family. As she was in a new town she met a intresting girl who gor her to join her guild, StarDust Rose. After talking with a girl about the gguild she decided to join. Will Lucy find the family she hopes for and possably love? You'll just have to wait and see.


Lucy was packing all her things, tears running down her face. Loke and Virgo by her trying to calm her down but it's useless. She made up her mind, she's leaving Fairy Tail and never going back. She already had her guild mark removed and all her things now packed, she had Virgo take them to the spirt world for the time being. Loke being pissed and what FT for what they have done to Lucy. They left her apartment and headed to the train station going any place they pleased just away from FT. She got on the train with Loke and cried while he held her soothing her. They got off at Nabaru City, home to Stardust Rose. A guild filled with strong mages. After Lucy go off Loke told her he was going back to the spirit world for a while. She nodded and began walking.

Lucy's pov

Nakama... Nakama my ass if they really did love me they wouldn't have called me weak or kick me off the team. I released a depressing sigh. I got off the train and into Nabaru City. It's a beautiful city, and I heard that a guide here with some very strong members, they even have Z class mages. That's stronger than the S class mages at FT combined. As I was walking, I felt something on my leg. I looked down to see a purple exceed with daggers in his belt. He was crying, so I kneeled next to him.

"Hey there why are you crying?"  
He took a second to respond

"I-I lost my partner Mya and can't find her, w-we ju-just came back from a mission and I lost her in the crowd."  
"I see,I help you find her. What does she look like?"  
"She-she has long black hair, two different colored eyes, and she shot, 5'2."  
"Ok. That helps."

I scooped him up in my arms and began walking calling out his partners name. Then I remembered I forgot to ask his name.

"What's your name sweety?"  
"J-Jerachio, Wh-what is yours miss?"  
"Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia. It's nice to met to Jericho."  
"You too Lucy, but um aren't you from FT?"  
"I-I was but I left they were never real nakama."  
"Then why don't you join my guild, StarDust Rose. It's a grea-."  
"Jericho!"

He was cut off when he heard someone yelling his name. We looked to a black-haired girl with mis-matched eyes.

"Mya!"

He jumped out of my arms and ran to her jumps into her arms. They hugged for a while.

"Where have you been, I've been looking all over for you!?"  
"I was waiting like to said,but then a large crowd of people can out of nowhere and I got sucked in and dragged with them.

She stood up and walked over to me.

"Thank you for finding Jericho. I'm Mya his partner."

She smiled sweetly and me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"It's no problem at all, I'm Lu-"  
"Lucy Heartfillia, I know and that you quite FT."

I stared at her shocked.

"H-how did-"  
"I know I'm a dragon slayer plus others."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If you join my guild ill tell you more, we have one celestial mage. You may know her Yukino Alguria?"  
"Yeah, I know her. She's in you guild?"  
"Yup and she's like a sister to me."

I looked at he a thought a moment them smiled.

"Sure ill join."  
"Great! You'll love it were nakama there and we mean it."

She grabbed my hand and started walking and started walking. Jericho climbed onto her head.

"So Mya, what mage class are you."  
"Z-mage."

My jaw fell open, she looked at me and laughed.

"I know I may not look it but I wear 30 limiters. 3 on each ear,." She tooled hr bomber off (( a leather jacket.)) "2 on each upper arm, 5 on each wrist and 5 on each ankle."

She smiled but also looked a little embarrassed.

"It's ok, that's amazing. Your as strong and someone from the magic council."  
"Yeah, they wanted me to join once but, I turned them down. I didn't want to leave my guild."  
"Wow you really love them like family don't you."  
"Yes, cause they are my family. But come on we're almost there."  
"Ok."

We talked the entire way to the guild. She told about the guild and her guild mates and the master. She told me that she just came back from a eight month mission. She went on and one about how the guild is so fun. They all seem pretty cool and I really couldn't wait to met them. She told how every time someone would come back from a mission they would give some of the money they gained to the guild to build it larger. I found it sweet and caring of them to do that. When we stopped walking we stood on front of a beautiful guild.

"Well Lucy, Welcome to StarDust Rose." Mya said and opened the doors.


End file.
